Safer to Hate Her
by Megf2300
Summary: What if Lois still decided to not go through with the wedding? What would be the ramifications to this decision? "It's safer to hate her then to lover her and loose her."
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is the re-post the beginning is mostly the same but the ending is heading into a new direction that I think will make this story better and longer. I hope you guys love it and PLEASE tell me what you think would make this story better. I love comments. There are some additions to this first chapter all the new new stuff I should have done by this weekend.**

**Enjoy \S/**

**Prologue **

One year felt like a life time. It was only one year ago when the world was about to end. It was only one year ago when Clark Kent, alien from outer space become the primary clad superhero named Superman. And it was only one year ago when Lois Lane the love of Clark Kent's life failed to show up at their wedding.

_One year ago…_

There were two things going on in the mind of Lois Lane. One, Clark finally became the man he was meant to be. She always believed he could to do. But it was kind of bittersweet. On one hand she was happy he reached his full potential but on the other she couldn't be with Clark.

And two, Lois new she would have to see Clark on Monday when she returned back to work. After the whole plane, end of the world, and not attending her own wedding fiasco, she decided to stay in Washington for a couple of days to write up the article. But now she was on her way home and her plane was about to land in the Metropolis Airport. Lois asked Chloe to pick her up there but was now kind of regretting it. Lois wasn't even ready to so Clark so she definitely wasn't ready to get a lecture from Chloe.

Breaking up with Clark didn't only hurt him. It was the hardest thing that she ever had to do. Lois didn't want to be the one to keep Clark from reaching his full potential. She didn't want to be the one holding him back from even doing a simple save. She told herself she couldn't be her mother when her father went off to do his duties. Lois believed she wasn't strong enough for the role of a superhero's wife. It tore her apart when he was lost in the Phantom Zone and Lois didn't know if she could handle it if something ever happened like that again. And she knew when she got back the ramification of her decision would be biting her in the ass. Starting with Chloe and whatever lecture she was about to get.

Lois put on a brave face walking out of the gate and began looking for Chloe, but that face soon turned into surprise when she saw someone else here.

"Clark…" Lois said in surprise as she walked up to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Chloe called me, something came up and she couldn't make it so she asked me to come and get you." Clark said with a harsh voice not even making eye contact with her.

She tried to read his face, but for the first time in her life she couldn't. "Oh ok, thanks."

And that was it the entire car ride from the airport to their apartment in the city. Complete silence. Lois was even to scared to turn on the radio. She had to sit there in torture squirming in her seat.

Finally they reached their apartment and Lois walked into another shock. There were a couple of boxes and a suitcase next to the door. It shouldn't have been a surprise. She knew someone would be moving out but she though it would have been her for being the one to break up the engagement and everything. And now looking at the half empty apartment things became real.

"I am going to be staying at Oliver's old place, until I can find a place of my own." A shiver ran down Lois' spine from Clark's coldness and detached voice.

Lois knew things were never going to be the same between them again. But she did wish there was at least a sliver hope that they could be somewhat acquaintances with one another.

Clark was about to leave when Lois piped up "Hey can we talk sometime."

Clark kept his eyes down at the door handle he was about to grab. "No." He said in the same cold voice as before. He turned around to look at Lois, "At least for a while."

As soon as his last word was spoken he walked out of the door Lois sank to the ground not even trying to hold in the tears.

"You're so stupid Lois. No, this was smart. He can be there hero he needs to be. Just stay strong." Lois said out loud to herself before finally getting up and heading to the shower.

Meanwhile down the hall. Clark waited for the elevator listing to Lois cry and talk to herself. All he really wanted to do was go back, break down the door, and show Lois how much he still loved her. But he couldn't_._ His anger at her not being able to see that she was the one he needed was still too fresh.

One year passed and "a while" still never happened. As a matter of fact little words were even said between the two. In the past months they both tried to avoid one another. Chloe announced that she was pregnant. Superman made his debut (without an interview). And in a week the daily plant was getting a new editor and chief.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Come on in." Lois said has she looks up from her computer to the door of her office. "Hey Chloe how is it going?"

"Good, Ollie has some business in the city so we are her for the weekend. Also I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight. Hit the clubs with me before I get too fat."

"Cho, you're not getting fat your pregnant and I would love to but I can't I have already made plans."

"Oh really," Chloe said in disbelief. "Because the last time I remember you saying that I found you on your couch eating ice cream and watching _Jaws_." She picked up Lois' mug and took a swig.

"Actually I have a date."

"What!" Chloe said doing a spit take.

"I have a date." Lois said as she took her drink back.

"What about Clark?" Chloe spoke still not believing what she was hearing.

"That was a year ago and I was the one to end it, it is about time that I… I mean that _we_ both should move on."

"Hey Clark!" Oliver said cheekily as she strode over the Clark's desk.

"Oliver." Clark gave a nod and a small smile.

"So I have an idea how about you, me, and some of the other guys got hit up the town tonight, it will make you feel better."

"I'm not really in the mood for going out."

"You've been saying that for a year."

"What's the point, it's not like alcohol has an effect on me."

"Clark, you've been in this funk for a year and I get it, I was in the gutter for a while but I had friends that helped me get out." Oliver took a seat on the side of Clark's desk. "Come on I promise it will be fun."

Clark mumble "Fine."

Oliver walked out happily after leaving the conversation with saying "meet you at 7 at watchtower."

7 o'clock rolled around and Clark made his way through the colored doors of Watchtower. Oliver, AC, Victor and Bart all greeted him with hellos, what's up dude, and hey mans.

"So how about a round of beers before we head out?" Bart said as he handed out some beers to each guy starting with Clark.

"Where did you get these?" Oliver said looking at the weird label of the bottle. But then he saw it that familiar "Z". The same one that was on the campaign bottle at Clark and Lois' bachelor and bachelorette party. "Wait don't drink that." He screamed able to stop all but two from drinking the beer.

Clark lowered the bottle from his lips getting a funny felling run through him. And before they knew it he clumsily super sped out the door.

"O crap." Oliver cursed and turned to see Bart also gulping down the drink. _There goes our chance to follow him. _Oliver had a pretty good guess where Clark would go, so he made a phone call.

/

"Hey are you ready?" Mark, Lois' date, said to her as he helped put her coat on.

"Yeah." She responded with a small smile.

_This is going to be a good thing. This is going to be a good thing. We both need to move on. This is going to be a good thing. _Lois kept repeating to herself. This would Lois' third date with Mark. He was smart and charming. He had dashingly good looks and a good sense of humor. He is everything a woman would want in a man. But for Lois there was something missing. He wasn't Clark. That wasn't his fault, it was Lois' and she knew it. And she had to face her actions.

Just as the two closed the door behind them and started down the hall they found Clark in their path.

"Clark, what are you doing here?" Lois asked.

"Hel-llo Lo-Lois." Clark stuttered out. "Who is is this gu-guy?" He said poking Mark in the chest. Mark rubbed the spot where he was poked by Clark.

"Are you drunk?" Lois said to Clark in confusion.

"N-n-no. Now answer my question." Clark said getting a little closer.

Mark also took a step closer being a little defensive. "Lois who is this guy?"

"Yes, Lois why don't you introduce us." Clark said a little smugly.

Lois looked to Mark. "I am so sorry Mark but I have to take care of this." She said opening her apartment door and shoving Clark in.

"You can go now _Mark_." Clark said putting a little accent on his name.

"Are you sure?" Mark asked.

"Yeah I will be fine." And with that she closed the door on Mark's face.

"What the hell wa…" She was cut off by her phone ringing.

"Hello. Yeah Oliver he is here. No its fine I will take care of him. I'm sure. And tell Bart I'm going to kill him. Bye."

Lois set her phone down and headed to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. She was so lost in thought about what was going on that she didn't see Clark follow her in.

"You look beautiful." He said making her jump at the proximity.

"Th-thanks." She said out of nervousness as he still continued his path to her.

And before Lois knew it Clark was leaning in. She missed him so much. Every night she dreamt of him and the life they could have shared. It would have been so easy if everything was normal. Lois never wished for Clark to not have powers, she loved him for it, but it would have been easier if he didn't. She believed she was doing the right thing for the world to not tie down the world's greatest super hero. And she believed she was doing the right thing when she did this.

Clark was a breath away from meeting her lips. His hands were on her hips, caging her in against the counter. Her hands were on his shoulders in a half pull and half push. A year has gone by and he missed her touch so much. But before their lips meet Lois tilted her head away, so Clark's lips met her cheek instead. That spot burned Lois' cheek and she couldn't take it anymore. Lois put her hands on his chest and gave a little push. "Clark your drunk." Came her whisper. "You aren't thinking clearly."

"Just tell me why Lois. We could have been happy. I would have protected you." He said against her cheek.

"You know why. I can't be the one to keep you from fulfilling your destiny."

"I'm flying, I'm wearing the suit, and I'm helping the world. I've fulfilled my destiny, but I need you to keep me grounded sometimes."

"I can't Clark, I'm not strong enough." Lois said holding back tears.

"It would be so much easier so much safer for my heart to hate you, but I still love you Lois." Clark took his hands to cup her face and then firmly planted his lips to hers. Lois tried to fight it but she couldn't because she still loved him too.

Lois felt his tongue touch her lips begging for entrance so she let him in. Her hands came up to tangle in his hair forcing him to her. Clark dropped his hands to pick her and Lois wrapped her legs around his waist. He began carrying them to the bedroom but had to break the kiss to gently put her on the bed. But in that moment was all Lois needed for her mind to clear and push Clark away again.

"Clark we have to stop."

"Why?" Clark said climbing on the bed.

"Because we can't be together."

"Lois don't do this again." Clark pleaded with his eyes.

"You won't remember anything in the morning." And with that Clark's drunken haze overtook him and he fell asleep.

Clark began to stir from his sleep and he noticed something was different. The bed was more comfortable. It was quiet. And even the air smelled different. He smelt coffee and cherries and…Lois?

This made Clark bolt up, causing him a head rush and a feeling of nausea. He tried to remember what happened as he looked at the room he was in_. How did I end up in ou…Lois' bedroom? The last thing I remember was going to watchtower and drinking that beer… I have to find Oliver._

When the sick feeling subsided Clark got up and walked out of the bedroom. His plan was to make up some excuse and get out as quickly as possible, but when he saw her Clark couldn't move from his spot. There was Lois in her pajamas consisting of sweats, a baggie T-shirt, and of course bunny slippers. She was cooking, or at least from the smell trying to cook, pancakes. It was a completely domestic sight that Clark wished he could have seen a lot more of. Clark stood there a moment before clearing his throat so she would notice that he was there.

"Hey." Was all Lois said as she turned in his direction without actually looking at him. The memories of last night still fresh.

"Can you tell me what happened last night; my mind seems to be a little blank?" Clark asked timidly noticing Lois' fluster looks.

"What do you remember?"

"Going to watchtower to meet Oliver and the guys, then Bart handed me a drink. I can't remember anything after that." Clark sat down at the table and Lois followed.

"Well it turns out that drink was hexed by Zantana like the Champaign from our party that one time. You came over here and kind of passed out."

"Is that all?"

"Ya pretty much, you got the gist." But Clark noticed Lois look away and blush. "It's kind of like karma." She said with a slight chuckle.

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember the whole V-day fiasco, shoes on the other foot now, huh?" she continued to laugh and Clark joined in. Soon both were in a fit of laughter.

Before Clark knew it he said "I missed this." And put his hand on top of hers as their laughs started to die out.

The shocking thing was that Lois didn't retract her hand but instead gave his a squeeze. "Clark, I'm sorry for everything."

The air seemed to change in that moment.

"Lois…" Clark was about to start but Lois cut him off with the look she was giving.

"Please just let me get this out." Lois continued. "I'm still in love with you. I don't know if I will even stop being in love with you. But I can't. I can't be the one to hold you back. I can't be the one to share you with the world. I can't be selfish with my feeling for you. But I'm always going to be there for you." She finished trying to hold back the tears.

Clark was also trying to fight them. "Why can't you just realize that you weren't ever holding me back?"

Lois didn't really know what to say then. So she said the first thing that came to her mind. "Maybe we should just let this go and start with being friends again."

"Friends?"

"Yes friends, come on Smallville don't tell you don't know what _friends_ mean."

"You haven't called me that in a while."

"We haven't really talked in a while." The both ended up smiling to each other awkwardly.

"I should get going; I have to go see Oliver." Clark finally said after a minuet of awkward silence.

They both stood and went to get Clark's jacket. "Do you want to take some pancakes with you?"

Clark took a look back to the plate of pancakes. Remember the smell and the not so appealing constancy of them he replied, "I'm not really all that hungry."

Lois gave a very sarcastic OK and opened the front door for him.

"Lois. Hey I was just about to knock." Mark, Lois' date form last night said.

"Mark, what are you doing here?" Lois shrieked.

"I came to check on you, I was worried, I didn't really want to leave you with that guy." Just then he noticed Clark behind her. "Oh hi, I don't think we formally met, I'm Mark Halpert Lois' boyfriend." Putting out his hand.

_Boyfriend_. Clark thought to himself. He looked him up and down. He was a good looking guy, well groomed and wore fancy cloths, even looked smart.

"Clark Kent, Lois' _friend_ form work." Clark said taking his hand and giving a firm squeeze to it.

"Nice grip you got there Kent almost as good has your poke from last night" he said shaking the pain form his hand.

"My what?" Clark said in confusion

"Last night you…" Mark was cut off my Lois.

"Why don't you come in Mark?"

Lois opened up the door even more to let him in. Clark took that as his signal to get going.

"Well I'll see you Monday at work Lois." She gave him a small smile. "Mark." Clark nodded in his direction before he left.

/

Clark found his way to watchtower to see Oliver working on a computer. "Hey Ollie. Where's Chloe?"

"She is out getting food, why."

"No reason."

"So what happened to you last night. Lois said you showed up but she didn't get me any details." Oliver wondered.

"She said nothing happened, but I don't really believe her. Did you know she has a boyfriend?"

"Chloe mentioned she was going on a date last night but that was the first I hear about it. How are you feeling?" Oliver was trying to console his friend.

"Like I got hit with a truck full of kryptonite. But I guess we are going to try to be friends."

"That's an improvement right?" Ollie said trying to lighten the mood.

Clark gave a small sigh for an answer.

"But that isn't what you want?"

"Of course not, I love her and I know she loves me, she is just being stubborn." Clark said in an angry tone. He moved over to sit on the couch.

"Well what are you going to do then?" Oliver walked over to the fringe and grabbed a beer for Clark and himself. He handed on the Clark but he looked at it disgusted.

"Don't worry I bought this one myself and had a stern talking with Zatanna, she promised no more _special drinks_?

"I guess I don't really know what to do anymore, it has been so exhausting being mad I think I am just done with it."

"What are you saying?"

"If Lois is moving on maybe I should too."

Clark left after he was done with his drink. Once he left Oliver made a call to Chloe.

"Hey we have to do something about Lois and Clark."


	2. White

**AN: Sorry this one is kind of short, I just had my wisdom teeth out and have been kind of out of it, but I promise the next ones will be longer. **

**And Perry White never showed up in Smallville at all in my fic…until now.**

**Italics are their thoughts.**

**Chapter 2: White **

It has been one week since Lois and Clark decided to become "friends" again. You could say some things were better. Lois and Clark didn't really see a whole lot of each other at work since Lois was up on the fifth floor while Clark was still stuck in the basement. But now things like hellos and good mornings were said if they were ever in the same vicinity which is a lot better than the usual stink eye. However things still seem to go way past the awkward scale when they were together.

It wasn't a typical Monday though. This was the first day with the new editor and chief. And both Lois and Clark were given the message to meet with him.

Clark made his maneuvered his way, occasionally bumping into his fellow colleagues, to the elevator. He was happy to find it completely empty and prayed that it stayed that was. The ride to the 34th floor would give him a chance, even if it was for a little while, to not put up a _disguise_ at work.

But Clark Kent has no luck.

Once the fifth floor came the doors opened to find Lois. He stood there for a second, looking at her. She was biting on a pen while reading a binder full of papers in her hands. Her nose did that flare thing that he always thought was adorable when she was concentrating hard on something. She didn't hear the bell to signal that meant the lift was there. _You do not think it is cute Kent. Come on you are moving on. Lois is just a friend now._

The doors were about to close but Clark put his arm up, a little too quickly for work, to stop them. This finally got the attention of Lois.

"Clark?" She said after realizing who it was.

"Hello Lois."

They both stood there staring at each other for a couple of seconds.

"Well, in or out?" Clark said breaking the silence.

"Stairs are better for cardio."

"Statistically speaking, this is the safer was to travel."

Lois thought about it for a second before finally moving into the elevator. "You know I think we have had this conversation before." The doors closed and the elevator started to move. Lois glanced over to press the button for the 34th floor but noticed it was already lit. She was about to ask Clark what he was doing going to that floor but before she could ask a rush of people entered the lift forcing Lois and Clark to the back.

Lois was stuck in the corner and right next to her was Clark. Towering over her shoulder. She could feel every part of him that was touching her. From his arm on her back the got stuck behind her when he tried to make some more room for other people. To his hot breath on the back of her neck. The way she could feel his superman suit underneath his shirt rub against her arm. And finally she could feel his eyes on her.

Lois hated herself at this moment because all she really wanted was to have Clark all to herself. But that was something she couldn't. That was something she was trying to live with. On the outside it might of seemed fine, but on the inside her mind and heart were at war.

Then she made a huge mistake. Lois looked up and straight into Clark's eyes. _Why do you have to have the bluest eyes? Don't you dare give me any puppy dog's stares?_ Which Clark ended up doing anyway, which ended up with Lois saying "Shit." No one would have heard her normally but Clark was normal.

"There are way too many people on here." Lois said to Clark.

He gave a small nod in response.

And with that once the elevator reached the tenth floor it was just Lois and Clark left.

The both stood there in complete silence. Both trying to think of something to say but couldn't.

Finally they made it to the 34th floor. Clark let Lois out first and followed behind her to Perry White's, the new editor's office.

"Ms. Lane, Mr. Kent. Hello my name is Jenny, I'm Mr. White's assistant. You both can go right in." Said a short brunette.

Clark opened the door for Lois.

"Lois, Clark! Take a seat." Perry came around the desk and shook both their hands. "It is really nice to meet you both."

"It is my pleasure Mr. White." Clark said.

"Yes, it is nice to meet you Chief." Lois said when she shook his hand.

"Well let's get to it then." Perry moved back around to sit in his seat. "I have been reading up on your articles that you have written together. And they are good. Real good. I know you guys have stopped writing together but now I believe it is time to make you guys partners again."

"Wait, what." Lois said in shock.

"Yes and Clark I want to promote you the fifth floor. You can move your things up to yours and Lois' office, I will get another desk put in there by tomorrow."

"Again, what." She said to Perry. "Pardon me, but I don't need a partner, Chief. And I don't think Cla—Mr. Kent needs one either."

"I don't think so either, but I want to promote you Clark and the only way I can do that right now is have you partnered with Lois here, is this going to be some sort of problem?"

"Why are you so quiet?" Lois asked Clark.

"Sir is there a different desk somewhere else that I can use. I am fine in the basement." Clark said.

"Clark your talents will be wasted down there. Now both of you look there is this spark that the two of you have in your writing that has been gone since you two stopped writing together, I want to get this paper back on track and I believe you two are the key."

"Okay." Lois and Clark reluctantly said both knowing his words were final and were 100% true.

It wasn't that they didn't like being partners before. Like Perry said they did have that spark. But now things were a lot different. They wanted to be friends again. They wanted to be civil at work. But working on top of each other again could cause some problems in their healing process that neither were quite ready for.

"Now your guys first assignment, now get to work." He handed them a file.

"Thank you Mr. White." Clark said.

"Thanks Chief." Said Lois

As both were about to leave. Perry yelled out with a small smile. "I have faith in you guys being together. And Lois don't call me Chief."

**Please leave your comments.**

*********SPOILER*********

Next time on _Safer to hate her_… the gang sits down for a dinner and we get a scope on Lois and Clark's new assignment.


	3. Dinner

**AN: Thanks everyone for the lovely comments! This will be the last short/filler chapter after this one we will start to really get into the plot. So just hang out for now and I hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter 3: Dinner**

Knock Knock

"Come in." Lois said without glassing from her computer.

The door opened and Clark came in carrying a box of all this desk stuff.

"Hey." Clark made his way to his desk and began to settle in.

Still not glance way from her computer. "You know you don't have to knock, it's your office too."

"Oh ya I know sorry it won't happen again." Clark said nervously. _There is no reason to be nervous. It's just Lois. Yes Lois, your good friend Lois Lane. The only feelings here are totally one hundred and ten percent platonic. _He glanced to Lois to see her studding something on her computer. _Yup only platonic._ He tried to convince himself. Emphasis on tried. Suddenly Clark's phone began to ring.

"Hello…I'm doing good how about you?...Tonight?... No I don't have plans…Alright I'll see you tonight then…Bye."

"Who was that?" Lois asked finally looking at Clark. _Dam why does he have to where those glasses again? They make him look like a sexy nerd._

Clark thought about it for a second. In reality it was just Chloe inviting him to dinner with her an Oliver, but why did Lois have to know that. She was moving on with Mick, Mike, or something like that. Why couldn't he move on too? At least make her think he was until it actually happened."It was just a friend."

"Oh a friend." _Is she jealous?_ Clark asked himself.

"Ya a friend."

Before anything else was said. Perry White came into their office. "Hey there Kent. Lane. How are you settling in Kent?" Perry asked.

"Just fine Sir, thank you again for the promotion."

"You deserve it son. Here you guys go." He said handing Lois a folder.

"What's this?" Lois said opening the folder.

"Your guy's new assignment."

"What happened to the other I was up all night doing research for it."

"I'm sure Ms. Grant will appreciate that. You can give that to her you will now be doing this one. Good luck you guys leave tomorrow night." And with that Perry left.

Clark came over to stand behind Lois. He was peering over her shoulder to read their new assignment making it hard to breath for Lois. _Does he really have to stand so close and smell so good? _Trying to breath and not trying to think about Clark being so close made her read the same sentence over and over again.

"So…is Mark going to be ok with this?" Clark said breaking Lois out of her trance.

"He will be fine. Is your _friend_ going to be fine with this?" She said mimicking him.

"She will be fine."

"Alright well I better be going home to pack and stuff I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Ya see you tomorrow."

Lois picked up her things and left.

Soon after Lois got home Chloe called to meet for dinner. She wasn't in the mood to really be going out tonight, but when Chloe guilted her with sonogram pictures Lois couldn't refuse.

"Hi, reservation under Queen." Lois said to the hostess.

"Yes this way." The hostess led Lois to a private booth in the back. To her surprise Oliver and Chloe were not there yet. Instead she was met with the back of a head full of thick black hair. And Lois knew that head from anywhere.

"Here you go Miss." The hostess pointed to the table. When the hostess said this it made Clark's head turn.

"Lois?" Clark said and Lois took her seat next to Clark.

"So Chloe is this friend of yours, or where you talking about Oliver." Lois said with a smile.

"Funny." He said sarcastically. Great now she knows I was lying before. Just the perfect day first the new assignment. Then the fire downtown and now I can't even save face in front of Lois.

"Sorry did I hit a nerve?" Clark didn't say anything. So Lois continued. "It's ok I don't care if you didn't tell me who you were meeting."

"You shouldn't care at all. You're the one that left. I don't owe you anything." Clark snapped back.

Lois was too stunned to say anything.

"Everything ok over here?" Oliver said as he and Chloe came joining them at the table.

"Just peachy." Lois said with a fake smile.

Some pleasantries were said between the friends and their dinner was ordered. Clark was quiet though. He responded if someone asked him a question but other than that he didn't partake in much of the conversation.

"So how is work going Clark? I heard about the partnership." Oliver asked as he cut into his stake.

"It's fine."

"Any new assignment you guys have together." Asked Chloe.

This time Lois responded. "Actually we have one tomorrow. We are being sent to Hawaii to investigate this new hotel."

"What's wrong with the hotel?"

"Will have to see and find out I guess." Lois said not making eye contact with anyone at the table. "But enough about work how about those pictures I was promised."

"Right here we go…" Chloe grabbed them from her purse and handed them to Lois. For the first time since they got their plated Clark looked up and over at Lois and the pictures. "And I guess we should ask you know then." Chloe glanced up to Oliver.

"Will you guys be the godparents for Robert Gabriel Queen?"

Clark smiled for the first time since they sat down.

"Of course." Lois and Clark said. "Congratulations on getting a boy."

The rest of dinner was spent talking about plans for the new addition to the Queen family. Desert came and went and now Lois was standing out in front waiting for a cab. Chloe and Oliver insisted on driving her home but she refused and said they should just be together.

"Need a lift?" Clark said coming up behind her. "It's the least I can do for snapping at you earlier."

Lois looked out and there were no cabs in site. "Sure. Thanks."

They walked to the car in silence. Once they got there Clark opened the door for Lois. "Thanks." She said.

The car ride was silent for the first five minutes until Lois said, "What happened today?"

"What do you mean?"

"We were doing ok these past couple of days right. I mean not great but at least all right. You can call it the reporter in me, but I am curious with the change in attitude in you."

Clark sighed in defeat. He had no idea what it was about her but she was able to make him feel all these things at once. "There was a fire down town after you left today." He took a breath before beginning again. "I didn't make it in time. There was a robbery going on the other side of town. And I made the wrong decision." They pulled up in front of Lois' building.

"Clark it is not your fault." She said grabbing his hand and gave it a squeeze. "You can't save everyone."

"But I want to."

Lois moved closer to Clark. "You can't be a hero twenty four seven. Sometimes you need to rest and just be _you_."

"Why couldn't you say that a year ago?" Clark moved closer to Lois.

"I talk about this Clark." Lois backed away from him and got out of the car. "Thanks for the ride Clark I will see you tomorrow.

Lois dragged her way to her apartment. Millions of thoughts running though her head but one that kept coming up was what were they going to do about this assignment.

**There you go I know it's not the best but I promise in the next chapter things will start to get very interesting. Please leave your comments to make this story better.**


End file.
